


Sure of You (traduccion)

by DraculaN666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Healing, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Strangers to Lovers, Wolf Derek Hale, soft boys in love, they deserve each other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: El Sheriff sabe que Stiles encontró su no tan pequeña sorpresa cuando se queda totalmente en silencio.—¿Papá? —le llama.—¿Sí, hijo? —responde John.—¿Por qué hay un hombre lobo en la sala?(traducción)





	Sure of You (traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sure Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975618) by [inhystereks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhystereks/pseuds/inhystereks). 



> El otro día -el sábado- estaba recuerriendo la sección en ingles de Teen Wolf porque me terminé la sección en español -otra vez- y una de las primeras historias con las que me encuentro es esta. Es hermosa, me enamoré totalmente de ella y aunque generalmente me da un montón de pereza traducir algo, sentí que era algo que valía totalmente la pena porque debo compartir una historia tan hermosa con el mundo.
> 
> Al autora preciosa me permitió traducirla y aunque me dije "en la semana lo hago" hoy -ayer, el domingo, lo que sea- me dio permiso y pues aquí estamos.
> 
> Mi ingles no es perfecto, el traductor de google no es a veces de mucha ayuda, perdí mi diccionario ingles-español en la guerra y no he dormido en un largo rato. Así que, PERDÓN.
> 
> Pero si pueden vayan a darle amor a la historia original de la bella inhystereks. Thank you so much swettie!!
> 
> Todos los horrores ortograficos son todos míos :v
> 
> No traduje el nombre que el Sheriff le pone a Derek porque, en primera, es un nombre y no se traduce y en segunda... sonaba muy raro.
> 
> Tercera, sólo como aclaración, no hay una traducción (o no puede pensar en una buena que no distorcionara la historia) para "Sure of You" en ingles les queda claro porque es una expreción frecuente, y literal es "estar seguro de ti" (no de ti en primera persona, sino seguro de la otra persona) como tener la certeza de que esa persona está a tu lado y siempre lo estará.... :c espero no hacerlos bolas con eso...
> 
> Esperen, hay un cuarto punto. Use guiones en vez de comillas para los dialogos porque, uno, esto está en español y dos, soy la enemigo número uno de las comillas en los dialogos... Y eso.

El Sheriff sabe que Stiles encontró su no tan pequeña sorpresa cuando se queda totalmente en silencio.

—¿Papá? —le llama.

—¿Sí, hijo? —responde John.

—¿Por qué hay un hombre lobo en la sala?

Es el tono casual lo que hace reaccionar a John. Ha escuchado a Stiles usar ese tono cuando dice “Puede que esté sangrando” y “Puede que haya incendiado algo” e “Hipotéticamente…” demasiadas veces como para no tener una respuesta inmediata.

—¡¿Qué?! —se levanta de su silla y corre hasta la sala. Ahí no hay nada más que el perro y Stiles. Suelta un suspiro—. Muy gracioso Stiles. Maldición, le vas a dar a tu viejo un ataque al corazón.

— _No_ bromees así —dice Stiles rápidamente. John levanta las manos a modo de derrota.

—Es tú culpa por actuar como si una criatura mítica estuviera en la casa —dice John.

—Es _tú_ culpa por _traer_ una criatura mítica a la casa —responde Stiles. Le apunto al perro—. Eso definitivamente es un hombre lobo. Como, sin dudas.

—Primero que nada, los hombres lobo no existen. Y no hay segundo de nada, porque _los hombres lobo no existen_ —dice John.

—Papá, ¿estás hablando en serio? Literalmente está aterrorizado porque he dicho que es una criatura sobrenatural. ¿Cómo puedes mirar esos ojos y _no saber_ que hay una persona bajo la piel del lobo? —Demanda Stiles.

En realidad el perro parecía más que un poco agitado. Se mueve de un lado al otro, gimiendo.

—Lo estás asustando, Stiles —suspira John.

—¿Cómo lo estoy asustando? La única forma en la que podría estar asustándolo es si él entiende lo que estamos diciendo. Lo que hace en realidad, porque él es un hombre lobo —dice Stiles. Mira hacia el perro—. Mira, amigo, no estoy en contra de los hombres lobo ni nada. Vive y deja vivir. Sólo quiero saber por qué mi padre te trajo a casi.

El perro gruñe en su dirección.

—Está bien que te trajera a casa —dice Stiles con clara exasperación en su voz—. No tengo problema con eso. Sólo me da curiosidad saber por qué. No me gusta no saber las cosas.

El perro resopla y se da la vuelta, meneando la cola de una manera claramente molesta.

—¿Acabas de insultarme? —pregunta Stiles, una expresión ofendida en su rostro mientras da un paso adelante. El perro le mira con los dientes al descubierto—. No me importa si eres un hombre lobo, colega, patearé tu trasero muy rápido. No juegues conmigo.

—Stiles —dice John—. Te das cuenta que estás hablando con un perro, ¿verdad?

—¿Un perro? —Pregunta Stiles con incredulidad—. Incluso aunque te niegues a creer que es un hombre lobo, no puedes realmente creer que es un perro normal.

—Quizás tiene algo de sangre de lobo en él —suspira John—. Pero él no es un hombre lobo porque los hombres lobo no existen.

Stiles se le queda viendo. Mira al perro que los está observando a los dos con su cabeza inclinada. Mira de nuevo a su padre.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —pregunta Stiles, cuando claramente no va a conseguir información del hombre lobo.

—Estaba en la casa de los Hale. Alguien reportó haber visto un oso, así que fuimos a revisar. Él nos encontró, en realidad, ahora que lo pienso —dice John.

—La vieja casa Hale —murmura Stiles, mirando al animal especulativamente—. ¿Así que encontraste un hombre lobo en el bosque y decidiste adoptarlo?

—No sólo decidí traer al _perro_ a casa —resopla John—. Íbamos a ponerlo en la división canina. Pero todos los otros perros parecían aterrados de él y no parece reaccionar bien a ciertas personas.

—Sí, lo apuesto. Odia al agente Haigh, ¿verdad? —resopla Stiles.

El Sheriff y el perro le voltean a ver por eso. Stiles les rueda los ojos a los dos.

—¿Nombre? —Pregunta.

—Bear —dice John.

A Stiles se le escapa una sonrisa por eso. Fueron enviados a la casa Hale en busca de un oso y, honestamente, el hombre lobo probablemente cuenta como un pequeño.

—Sólo se quedará con nosotros hasta que encontremos un buen hogar para él —dice John.

Stiles inclina su cabeza y mira intensamente a Bear sin decir nada.

—Pensé que estarías más emocionado —dice John—. Pensé que en menos de hora y media tendrías una lista de razones por las que esta sería la mejor casa posible.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Habrías tenido razón si hubieras traído un perro a casa. Pero eso —apunta—, es una persona. Él decide por sí mismo donde quiere estar o no.

—Es un perro —dice John con paciencia.

Stiles mira hacia el techo y suspira de la forma que todo adolescente suspira cuando los adultos en su vida son particularmente estúpidos. Él voltea hacia Bear.

—Si estás así porque estás maldito o algo así, deberías encontrar la forma de decírmelo para que pueda ayudarte. Soy bueno buscando —le dice Stiles a Bear. Voltea hacia su padre—. Voy a estar arriba tratando de hacer algo de tarea, porque tengo el presentimiento de que voy a tener que lidiar con el hombre lobo que pretendes que no tenemos.

—Es un perro, Stiles —dice John.

—¡Hombre lobo! —grita de vuelta Stiles por las escaleras.

 

 -------------------------

 

Más tarde esa noche, Bear encuentra su camino a la habitación de Stiles. Se queda en la puerta, envolviendo su cola entre sus patas y arrugando el hocico.

—Okay, grosero —dice Stiles—. No sé qué esperabas de un adolescente.

Bear se mofa. O hace lo más cercano a mofarse. Como si su mirada crítica no fuera suficiente para saber lo que piensa sobre la habitación de Stiles.

Stiles no se mueve de su lugar en su cama, con su laptop en sus muslos.

—Mira, amigo, sé lo que dije antes y sé que no estoy equivocado, pero mi padre no me cree. No voy a ir por el pueblo hablando sobre el hombre lobo en mi casa. No te haría eso. Sólo creí que al menos debía hacerle saber a mi papá lo que ese desde que esta es su casa y todo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Bear se le queda viendo por un largo rato. Finalmente, se levanta y camina hasta la cama. Sube de un salto, quitando la laptop de las piernas de Stiles. Afortunadamente, hacia el lado de la cama donde hay espacio y no hacia el suelo. Bear camina entre sus piernas y continua, cuidadosamente pisando sobre su torso hasta que sus patas están en los hombros de Stiles.

Olfatea el cuello de Stiles, inhalando profundo, luego pellizca a penas con sus dientes. Retrocede y mira directamente en los ojos de Stiles.

Esa amenaza fue clara.

_Puedo encontrarte y arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes._

Stiles tuerce una sonrisa.

—Buen intento, chico grande. Si realmente creyeras que no puedes confiar en mí, te habrías ido en el segundo en el que te diéramos la espalda.

Bear resopla y lame la cara de Stiles desde su mandíbula hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Oh dios mío, eres un maldito idiota. Qué demonios —farfulla Stiles, frotando desesperadamente su rostro.

Bear se baja de la cama y camina hacia la puerta, mirando sobre sus hombros antes de irse.

Stiles está bastante seguro que un hombre lobo no debería sonreír cuando están en su forma de lobo. No es para nada justo.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

Tener a Bear merodeando por la casa es interesante y profundamente extraño. Era más fácil cuando el Sheriff no estaba alrededor porque entonces Stiles podría tratarlo como la persona que es sin tener a Bear pretendiendo que no tiene idea de lo que Stiles le dice.

Stiles tiene el hábito constante de hablar consigo mismo en voz alta así que rápidamente tomó el hábito de hablar a Bear. Usa a Bear como caja de resonancia, pidiéndole que ladre una vez para cierta opción o dos veces para esa otra opción. No les toma mucho tiempo llegar al punto donde pide respuestas para preguntas de sí o no.

—Por favor, dime de una vez o de otra forma seguiré preocupado por eso. ¿Estás hechizado?

Dos ladridos para no.

Bueno, eso es un alivio, pero también le da curiosidad a Stiles sobre el por qué estaría en su forma de lobo si puede volverse humano cuando quiera. Los pulgares opuestos son increíbles. Tendría que adivinar si quiere obtener respuestas, piensa, y duda que adivinando aleatoriamente cual sea que fuera el trauma que el hombre sufrió mejoraría su relación con Stiles.

Sin embargo él tiene fuertes suposiciones. Muy fuertes suposiciones.

Lo que quiere decir que él totalmente comprende por qué Bear no quiere ir por ahí siendo humano después de todo.

—Amigo —dice Scott con cautela.

Stiles voltea a verle, luego sigue su mirada hacia Bear, quien está mirando directamente a Scott sin pestañear.

—Oh, es sólo Bear —dice Stiles. El hecho de que Scott esté conociendo hasta ahora a Bear dice mucho sobre el tiempo que ha pasado en la residencia Stilinski últimamente. Y el hecho de que no supiera por qué Bear estaba ahí también habla de lo mucho que escucha cuando Stiles le está hablando sobre lo que pasa en su vida.

—¿Por qué me está mirando como si supiera todos mis secretos? —susurra Scott.

—Papá dice que lo encontró merodeando, y es muy raro como para ser un perro policía. Aparentemente, se supone que se iba a quedar sólo hasta que papá encontrara un buen hogar para él, pero han sido dos semanas y no creo que siga buscando más, si es que en algún momento buscó seriamente un lugar —dice Stiles.

Después deberá preguntarle a Bear si es realmente feliz con ellos. No quieren mantenerlo encerrado. Bueno, Stiles no quiere. Su padre aún insiste en que Bear es un perro normal. Sin embargo Stiles está seguro que si Bear realmente quiere irse, Stiles difícilmente está equipado para forzarlo a quedarse.

—Es tan grande —dice Scott—. Luce como si pudiera desgarrarme el rostro.

Stiles echa un vistazo, luego debe hacer un doble vistazo porque en realidad parece que Bear quiere romper a Scott en pedazos. Le da una palmada a Scott en el hombro y lo dirige escaleras arriba en lo que Stiles consigue unos bocadillos. Entonces voltea hacia Bear.

—¿Qué pasa, Cujo? ¿Por qué luces como si estuvieras tramando la muerte de Scott?

Bear mira hacia las escaleras y entonces vuelve hacia Stiles con una mirada poco impresionada.

—Sí, ya entendí que no te cae bien. No sé por qué —dice Stiles. Bear parece contemplar si quiere tomar el esfuerzo de explicar sus razones hasta que aparentemente decide que no merece el esfuerzo. Se pone de pie y sacude su pelaje con un resoplido antes de entrar en la sala y saltar al sofá.

—Okaaaay —arrastra Stiles la palabra, siguiéndolo—. Bueno, estaremos arriba jugando videojuegos. ¿Quieres que te ponga la tele?

Bear sacude la cabeza y luego la pone sobre sus patas. Stiles suspira y se acerca. Enrosca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bear y descansa su cara contra su garganta.

—Sabes, no deberíamos tener una barrera de comunicación —dice suavemente. Un leve gruñido se escapa de Bear. De acuerdo, pero no consentimiento. Stiles asiente y se queda ahí por un momento. Luego salta y besa directamente entre las orejas de Bear, riendo ante la mirada de descontento que recibe a cambio—. No te aburras mucho sin mí —dice. Salta hasta las escaleras con una sonrisa. Siempre será gracioso ver a su lobo rodar los ojos.

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

Bear era extrañamente protector. Stiles no sabe si es una cosa de hombres lobo o algo específico de Bear, pero una vez que decidió quedarse por un tiempo, sigue los pasos de Stiles como la madre más agresiva que haya pisado la tierra.

No deja que Stiles pase por el pasillo de entrada cuando llega de la escuela hasta que ha puesto el seguro a la puerta. Le ladra a Stiles desde la ventana si no se pone el cinturón de seguridad cuando conduce a la escuela. Tira de la manga de Stiles y lo arrastra hasta la cocina para que coma su cena. Cierra la laptop de Stiles con su pata cuando cree que es tiempo de que Stiles tenga algo de descanso, lo cual es molesto porque sabe diferencias cuando Stiles está haciendo tarea o cuando está siendo un troll en Reddit o algo así. Se acuesta sobre los perpetuamente fríos pies de Stiles. Incluso enrollara su masivo cuerpo en el regazo de Stiles cuando Scott o el Sheriff cancelen planes.

Y Stiles intenta ser tan buen amigo para Bear como Bear lo está siendo con él.

Habla con Bear como si fuera humano, porque es un humano. Le habla a Bear sobre su día, hace todas las preguntas que puedan hacerse sobre el día de Bear. Intenta darle a Bear tantas opciones como pueda. Stiles le pregunta a Bear si prefiere pasar todo el día dentro o estar fuera, si quiere que Stiles se pase durante la hora del almuerzo para dejarle entrar o salir, qué quiere de comer, si quiere leer o ver televisión. Usualmente es televisión, porque aunque es obvio que Bear puede leer, hacerle mientras es un lobo parece realmente difícil para él. Como sea, ha dado a entender que no le importa si Stiles le lee en voz alta. Parece especialmente aficionado a _Harry Potter._

Bear a veces tiene pesadillas y la primera vez que despertó a Stiles con sus gemidos, salió huyendo. Stiles se asegura que Bear sepa que no debe estar avergonzado porque honestamente no le importa y de alguna manera se las arregla para hacer el hábito cuando Bear despierte sobresaltado, Stiles acaricia su pelaje.

Son cercanos, capaces de entenderse el uno al otro a pesar de que Bear nunca le ha dicho una sola palabra a Stiles.

Una noche Stiles se despierta de un sueño. No fue con un inicio violento o con llantos o jadeos. Sus ojos simplemente se abrieron. Se sienta despacio y mira a Bear, quien está tumbado a lo largo de las piernas de Stiles. No toca al lobo, no queriendo despertarlo, pero le toma sólo unos momentos antes de que la fuerza de su mirada comienza a despertar a Bear. El lobo abre los ojos, mirando interrogativamente pero no en verdad consternado porque Stiles esté despierto, no angustiado.

—Tuve un sueño —dice Stiles. La cabeza de Bear se levanta. Stiles se estira para acariciar sus orejas, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta su cuello y su espalda—. Nada malo. Podría haberlo sido, pero… tú estabas ahí. En el sueño. Protegiéndome. Sé que no dejarías que nada malo me pasara —se detiene por un momento, sus manos alejándose ligeramente del pelaje de Bear, antes de aferrarse a él como si fuera su ancla más cercana—. Si hay una persona de la que estoy seguro, eres tú.

Bear se le queda viendo durante un momento antes de arrastrarse hasta que Stiles pudo enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y esconder su cara en el pelaje de Bear. Se quedaron dormidos acurrucados juntos. La mañana siguiente Stiles despierta con el suave goteo de la lluvia. Luz gris filtrándose por la ventana. Está solo en su cama.

Hay un hombre en la silla de su escritorio.

Stiles parpadea despacio ante el honestamente maravilloso hombre frente a él. Capta la expresión en blanco, los ojos cautelosos y la falta de ropa.

—Bear —dice cálidamente.

Los ojos del hombre se agrandan, luego se entrecierran cuando sonríe cariñoso.

—Derek —dice el hombre con voz ronca.

Stiles parpadea.

—¿No te sabes mi nombre? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Bear le da una mirada exasperada que se ve tan familiar que Stiles no puede hacer más que sonreír.

—Derek —dice dulcemente. Los ojos de Derek se cierran suavemente cuando escucha su nombre salir de los labios de Stiles.

Stiles desearía poder controlar su curiosidad pero Derek ya sabe que eso es prácticamente imposible para él.

—¿Derek Hale? —Pregunta Stiles. La familiar sonrisa se tiñe ahora con melancolía. Asiente.

Stiles se desliza en la cama y abre sus brazos.

—Ven aquí.

Derek mira hacia su cuerpo desnudo, pero Stiles sólo agita los brazos en su dirección hasta que resopla y se acerca.

Stiles se permite una sola exploración del cuerpo y un estremecimiento de excitación. No puede no dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero podría intentar concentrarse en el hombre lobo que se ha convertido en su mejor amigo en los últimos meses.

Derek se arrastra en la cama. Es lo mismo pero diferente. La sensación de la piel desnuda bajo sus manos hace temblar a Stiles, pero la presencia de Derek es íntimamente familiar. Sin pensar, Stiles enreda su brazo en el cuello de Derek y esconde su rostro ahí. Derek se derrite ante él por ese gesto. Sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y sus piernas entrelazadas hacen más fácil el respirar.

Después de un momento de silenciosa conexión, Stiles pregunta.

—¿Hay otros?

Derek presiona su nariz en la sien de Stiles y respira profundo.

—No. Estoy solo.

Stiles hace más apretado su abrazo.

—No estás solo.

Derek jadea un poco, pero Stiles no cree que sea en desacuerdo así que no lo comenta. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Derek se mueve despacio.

—No estás haciendo ninguna pregunta —dice quedamente.

Stiles tararea.

—Me lo dirás cuando estés listo, ¿no es así?

Derek se pone rígido por un momento y luego prácticamente se derrite contra Stiles, quien toma eso como una confirmación de que así será.

Y así ellos continúan. Excepto que a veces Derek es humano. Responderá a las divagaciones de Stiles con genuino interés o sarcasmo mordaz, o a veces ambos. Ayudará a Stiles a veces con la cena. Le leerá a Stiles en voz alta en ocasiones. Comenzará a actuar un poco más como un humano alrededor del Sheriff. Nada muy loco. Sólo reaccionando a cualquier cosa que Stiles suelte o diga como si realmente le entendiera. Es suficiente al menos para tener al Sheriff poniendo atención.

Se acurrucan en la cama, con Stiles acariciando cada parte de Derek que pueda alcanzar. Casi no es capaz de controlar su excitación al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Derek, al suave sonido de su voz, a la sensación de su suave piel. Sin embargo, cada vez es mejor ignorando eso por completo.

Aunque hay ocasiones en las que Derek entierra su nariz en el cuello de Stiles y junta sus caderas, pareciendo deleitarse con la sensación de que Stiles lo desea. Es malicioso. Más bien, Stiles tiene la impresión de que Derek está asombrado por eso.

Un día, Stiles se despierta y Derek está sentado en la silla de su escritorio de nuevo. Está vistiendo ropa.

Stiles está agradecido por ser precavido y comprar algo de ropa en la que él creía sería la talla de Derek.

Stiles se frota los ojos intentando alejar el sueño y observa a Derek con ropa por primera vez. Cualquier esperanza por no sentirse atraído por Derek en todo momento muere rápida pero dramáticamente en su pecho.

Derek sonríe y agacha un poco su cabeza como si supiera lo que Stiles está pensando. Stiles estira una mano y cuando Derek la toma, lo jala de vuelta a la cama.

—Buenos días —dice una vez que están enredados de la forma habitual.

—Buenos días —dice suavemente Derek, olfateando ese punto detrás de la oreja de Stiles que parece gustarle.

—¿Quieres ir hoy al parque? —Pregunta Stiles. Derek se arrastra más cerca, pero después de un largo momento, asiente—. Okay.

Hacen un picnic. Una manta roja a cuadros, una canasta de mimbre y todo. Claudia Stilinski era fanática de los clichés.

Se recuestan al sol y comen sándwiches y beben jugo. Stiles alimenta a Derek con uvas y juega con su cabello mientras le cuenta historias absolutamente ridículas sobre las hormigas que se arrastran por su manta.

Derek mira al cielo y al pasto y a los árboles y a Stiles como si estuviera tomando todo lo que necesita para vivir.

—No he estado en un picnic en mucho tiempo —dice Derek—. A tía Liza le encantaban.

Stiles deja un beso en su mejilla.

—Podemos ir a todos los picnics que quieras —dice inmediatamente.

Derek le ofrece una sonrisa tímida.

—Quizás la próxima vez pueda enseñarte el lugar al que solíamos ir en la reserva.

Stiles le envía una sonrisa cegadora.

—Me encantaría eso.

Cuando el sol comienza a bajar, empacan todo y regresan a casa.

Los siguientes fines de semana los pasan aventurándose despacio fuera de la casa Stilinski. Visitan diferentes parques y agotaron todas las rutas fáciles de senderismo. Derek hizo un comentario sobre aumentar su resistencia lo que causo que Stiles se pudiera de un rojo brillante y se pusiera tan nervioso como la rama de un árbol.

Por un capricho, Stiles lleva a Derek a la ciudad contigua para que puedan visitar el museo y una pequeña tienda de libros usados que una vez se topó Stiles y de la cual se enamoró.

Sólo abandonan la tienda cuando Derek arrastra a Stiles para que se detenga.

—Amigo, te juro que puedo llevar mis propios libros —dice Stiles, con clara exasperación en su tono.

Pero Derek no intentó quitarle la bolsa de nuevo. Acercó más a Stiles y ahuecó sus mejillas. Después de un momento de analizar la expresión de Stiles, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la boca. Fue casto, suave y la cosa más dulce que cualquiera de ellos había probado sobre sus labios. Derek se quedó ahí y Stiles levantó su mano libre para jalarlo de nuevo. Se quedaron ahí intercambiando besos hasta quedar aturdidos por el sabor del otro. De alguna manera terminó con ellos más cerca, cómodamente abrazados y simplemente respirando el uno al otro.

—¿A casa? —pregunta eventualmente Derek. El corazón de Stiles se salta un latido.

—A casa —concuerda.

Es unos meses después en el que están acurrucados en el sofá mirando televisión cuando Derek dice.

—Tu padre casi llega a casa.

Al principio, Stiles toma eso como una advertencia de que Derek irá a quitarse la ropa para volver a su forma de lobo.

Pero Derek no se mueve para nada.

Después de unos largos momentos de quietud, hace clic.

—Oh —jadea Stiles—. ¿Estás seguro?

Derek asiente.

—Okay —dice Stiles. Deja un beso en la frente de Derek, en su mejilla, en su mandíbula y en sus labios—. No estás sólo —susurra.

El Sheriff entra encontrándolos enredados. Sólo comienzan a separarse cuando se detiene en seco en la entrada de la sala para mirarlos con absoluta sorpresa. Derek se pone de pie y extiende una mano. La otra está firmemente sujeta a Stiles. Observa que el Sheriff se da cuenta de eso y entrecierra los ojos, aun así se acerca y estrecha la mano de Derek.

—Sheriff Stilinski, soy Derek Hale.

Los ojos de John se abren mientras da otra Mirada al hombre frente a él. Su mirada cae a sus manos entrelazadas. Piensa sobre las cosas al azar que ha estado notando en los últimos meses. John cierra sus ojos por un momento. Luego los abre, y luce lo más resignado que una puede lucir.

—¿Bear?

Derek y Stiles son los que quedan boquiabiertos esta vez.

Stiles se recupera más rápido. Tiene años de experiencia estando del otro lado del razonamiento deductivo de su padre. Ahora, sólo sonríe maliciosamente.

—Te dije que era un hombre lobo —dice Stiles con descaro.

—Sí, sí, eres muy inteligente —replica John.

Derek parece haber sido atrapado por ellos y está viendo a Stiles con una expresión abierta de puro afecto que el corazón de John parece crecer en su pecho.

Inmediatamente, la cabeza de Derek gira en su dirección, sus ojos vagando por su pecho.

Hombres lobo, piensa John.

—Okey —dice—. Comiencen por el principio.

John ayuda a Derek a reclamar su nombre y sus tierras. Le ayuda a conseguir un trabajo en la biblioteca y a conseguir un auto nuevo, algo de guardarropa y un lugar para quedarse.

El loft es hermoso y cuando Derek se instaló por completo, tenía un poco más del estilo único de Stiles entrelazado con las preferencias tenues de Derek.

Una noche Stiles se quedó a dormir, estaban tumbados en la cama, enredados el uno al otro medio dormidos.

—Oye, ¿Stiles? —murmura Derek.

—¿Sí? —masculla Stiles.

—Nada —suspira Derek—. Sólo quería estar seguro de ti.

Hay silencio por un momento y Derek casi cree que Stiles no entendió o estaba más cerca de quedarse dormido de lo que Derek creía. Pero entonces sus oídos captan la música de la calmada risa de Stiles.

—Oh dios. Tú sólo… Te amo. _Te amo._

Derek lo jala imposiblemente cerca.

—Yo también te amo.

Ahí, acurrucados en su cama, con la luz de la luna bañándolos en plata liquida, Derek besa a la única persona de la que está seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Le di una rápida revisada a la historia, pero desde que mi computadora no carga cuando está prendida y a veces carga cuando está apagada esta a sido una tarea titanica de terminar en tiempo record, y como quería subirla ya de ya.... pues sí, perdón si hay muchos horrores.


End file.
